Middlemen
by Arigatomina
Summary: Yaoi, KuramaxHiei, HakkaixGojyo, SaiyukiYYH crossover. Kurama and Hiei are reunited to oversee some talks in the Makai. Hiei finds himself with two suitors, while Kurama and Hakkai fight to keep their partners.
1. Reunion

Author's Notes: Inspired by one too many Mary Sue fics, and a desire to see a long HakkaixGojyo fic (not the other way around). This can also be attributed to rewatching the first episodes of the Makai arc and my sudden urge to mess with Hiei.  
  
Category: Saiyuki/YYH Crossover, TWT, Yaoi, partial AU  
  
Warnings: shonen ai, slight humor, will have lemon content  
  
Pairings: Gojyo+Hiei, Bui+Hiei, Kurama+Hiei, will be KuramaxHiei, HakkaixGojyo  
  
Author: Arigatomina  
  
Website/Complete Archive: http://www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
  
Middlemen  
  
Part 1: Reunion  
  
Kurama sniffed as something brushed his face, tickling the tip of his nose. Without fully waking, he knew it was too early to get up. He hadn't even set the alarm. Scrunching his face, he yawned and dug deeper into the covers. And that soft tickling ghosted over his exposed cheek, edging on his ear and sending a shiver down his back. His brows drew togethr and he sniffed again, sleepy anger etching his face. That fly was going to die. A moment later his hand shot out, closing in a tight fist over the source of that slight annoyance. And his fingers met with soft cloth, his eyes snapping open.  
  
"Ohayo, Kurama-kun!"  
  
Wide blue eyes sparkled at him from a few feet above his bed, and Kurama rolled away in simple shock. He had just enough rational thought to take his blanket with him and spare possible embarassment at his bare state. The edge of the bed greeted him a few seconds before the hard floor. "Itai..."  
  
"Ah, I startled you!" Wincing, Botan floated over to the other side of the bed to peer down at the ruffled redhead. Dazed green eyes blinked up at her and she gave a weak smile. "I was afraid I would. I thought maybe if I tickled you, you'd just...wake up. Sorry about that."  
  
"No," Kurama managed, rubbing the back of his head. "It's all right." He pushed himself up, taking the blanket with him and regretting his choice to sleep in the nude. But then, it wasn't as if he'd known the ferry girl would be waking him up. "Why are you here? I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"You missed me, didn't you? I thought it would be a nice surprise."  
  
Kurama smiled, running a hand through his bangs. "It was a surprise, and it's nice to see you, but next time maybe you could knock first." The cheerful blue-haired girl pouted from her sidesaddle position on her oar. "I take it this isn't a social call?"  
  
"I'm social," Botan winked, giggling when he smirked at her. "But you're right, Koenma-sama has a job for you. Actually he wanted Yusuke, too, but he said Keiko wouldn't like that. Since you're on vacation anyway, it's not so-"  
  
"How did you know I was taking a vacation?" Kurama interrupted, frowning as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Don't tell me Koenma is still keeping an eye on me. I'd think he would have relaxed by now. It's not like I'm going to cause any sort of trouble."  
  
"Oh, he's not spying on you. He just looked in and saw that you were taking some time off. And since it's a great coincidence, it makes things easier."  
  
"I supposed. But I was looking forward to some rest," Kurama said slowly, frowning at the girl. "I'm not at the Reikai's beck and call now, if you'll remember."  
  
"But...you don't even know what he wants you to do..." Botan's eyes widened and she sniffed at him, hurt written across her face. "Are you mad about something...?"  
  
With a sigh, Kurama shook his head. "Not really. It's just been so long since I've heard from you."  
  
"It's been really busy lately," Botan offered, trying a tentative smile on him. "If you want to wait a little bit, I can tell Koenma-sama something. He'd probably come himself if you want..."  
  
"I'm not going to be difficult. I suppose you want to take me to the Reikai now?" The girl gave a slight nod, and he sighed. "All right. Let me get dressed and I'll meet you outside."  
  
Pale blue eyes suddenly flicked down to a pale chest, pink rushing over her face. "Oh!" Lifting her hand so the baggy blue sleeve partially hid her face, Botan floated back. "Eh...I didn't realize. Ano...I'll just - yeah, I'll wait outside."  
  
The girl made a quick exit out the window and Kurama smirked after her, dropping the blanket. He was put out that Koenma planned to ruin what was supposed to be a few quiet weeks, but part of him was relieved. As much as he'd looked forward to spending time to himself, he didn't like to be bored. And sitting around his house for weeks on end would get boring very quickly. The thought of seeing Yusuke and Kuwabara was another perk.   
  
He'd seen Kuwabara a few months ago, up at Genkai's temple. But it just wasn't the same. Yusuke hadn't been there, and Kuwa-kun had been far too busy fawning over Yukina to pay him much mind. He didn't blame the young man, but the trip had been a disappointment. He'd only admit it to himself, but Kurama had felt lonely next to the two of them, even more lonely than he was in his own solitary home. Yes, seeing the others would be very nice. Even if it was tainted by a mission.  
  
Botan was pacing when the redhead left his house, and she grinned at him, her eyes flicking over his bright blue jeans and white button-up. "You're casual! Heh, I thought you might wear one of your pretty outfits."  
  
"I packed a few," Kurama smiled, tilting his head to the bag on his shoulder. "You didn't say what I'd be doing."  
  
"Mm, that's because Koenma-sama wants to explain it. He probably thinks I'd just mess it up or something. He's been like that a lot lately. I know he's worried about the debates, but he shouldn't be taking it out on me and the girls. I've had so many complaints from the ferry girls that it isn't even funny anymore."  
  
Not bothering to interrupt her with questions, Kurama merely listened with a small smile. He'd missed her as much as the others. And even the familiar trip to the Reikai made him feel nostalgic. It really had been a long time. They reached the main gates in the usual 'record' time, and Kurama found himself really smiling when they moved inside. Just the sight of the demons hustling about was too much. It reminded him that some things didn't change, and years were mere minutes to the life of the Reikai. A few of the demons waved at him as they went to Koenma's office, and Kurama was in a genial mood by the time they entered.  
  
"Hn."  
  
The redhead jerked, turning to stare at the figure leaning against the wall, and Koenma smirked. "I told you, Hiei. Nearly a foot longer."  
  
"So much for ningen rules." Red eyes glinted at the startled fox, and Hiei smirked. "You should cut that before you trip over it."  
  
"Maa, maa," Botan said quickly, waving a hand at him. "I think Kurama's hair is pretty. And it looks so nice pulled back like that."  
  
"It's still a foot longer," Koenma said, wagging a finger at Hiei. "I told you it was. Next time you'll believe me."  
  
"Hn."  
  
It took a long moment for Kurama to calm down, and he shook his head, still staring at Hiei. "You're doing a mission for the Reikai?"  
  
"Of course not," Hiei sniffed, rolling his eyes and leaning harder on the wall.  
  
"No," Koenma said, his smile fading into scowl. "Mukuro sent him with the request." Red eyes sparked at him, and he glowered at the knowing smirk. "You may be an emissary, but that doesn't mean much here. I can't believe she'd send *you* to ask for favors."  
  
"Who asks favors?" Hiei glared, his tone dropping. "If you don't want to be involved, that's fine by me." He gave a slight glance at Kurama, just a hint of a nod, before turning to the door. Two steps later and Koenma broke.  
  
"Fine-fine! Get back here! Why do you have to be so difficult?" Frowning at the demon's smirk, Koenma sighed. "Kurama. There are going to be some talks in the Makai about the new leader's laws. As you probably know, the last tournament left a new ruler, and he's decided to try some different methods for the rules this time. Something about voting to determine his underlings. I don't see why he'd bother, but he's requested some middlemen to keep the peace during the talks. You, Yusuke and Hiei, to be exact. Now, I don't see much point in bothering Yusuke over this-"  
  
"Keiko already told him no," Botan whispered to Kurama, half hidden behind him. "He was really disappointed."  
  
"Anyway," Keonma scowled, his eyes locking on the girl and making her flush. "Having Yomi and Mukuro in the same place is just too dangerous, but their commanders will suffice. At least, that's the plan."  
  
"But I'm not Yomi's commander," Kurama reminded him.  
  
"He never replaced you," Hiei said. He nodded when the kitsune looked over at him. "As far as the Makai is concerned, Youko Kurama is the heir to Yomi's territory. Even Shura can't displace you until Yomi makes it official."  
  
"I resigned." Frowning when the demon shrugged, Kurama sighed. "So you want me to go to the Makai and keep the peace while they negotiate new laws? Is there really a need for that?"  
  
Keonma shook his head. "We're hoping no one will actually start a fight, but having Yomi and Mukuro's support should keep potential enemies at bay. Your presence will be for show more than anything - you just have to go there and be seen until the talks are over. You were planning for a vacation anyway, right? This way you can get away for a while."  
  
The demi-god was smiling at him, and Kurama raised an eyebrow. "This doesn't sound like my idea of a vacation."  
  
"No one's forcing you to come."  
  
Turning, Kurama stared at Hiei's downcast eyes. The demon wasn't looking any higher than his folded arms, and Kurama felt a wash of anger. He'd imagined seeing Hiei again, but this wasn't how he'd seen it. The demon acted as if they were mere acquaintances rather than friends who'd once risked their lives together. The thought of spending a week or more in the company of *him* wasn't very encouraging. Not if the demon really planned to ignore him the entire time. "If you don't want me to go, then I won't."  
  
The soft tone made Hiei blink, and he frowned at Kurama's blank epxression. "I didn't say that. You're the one crying because you won't have some vacation. I told you the Ningenkai would make you soft."  
  
There was a hint of something in the demon's tone, and Kurama slowly relaxed, a slight smile curving his lips. "I take it you aren't exactly looking forward to this either?"  
  
"Hn. I'd rather clean the Baka's shoes."  
  
A real smile broke across Kurama's face and he shook his head. "I should have known. Mukuro's orders?"  
  
"Who else? A perfect waste of time."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Koenma smiled, leaning on his desk. "Then you'll go?" The redhead shrugged and he sighed. "Good. Since Yusuke won't be gong, Touga has two men who'll be joining as mediators. They'll meet you once you reach the Makai and explain the details. But really, all you have to do is be there where people can see you, and the accomodations should be comfortable." He smiled at Kurama's raised eyebrow. "Touga likes things comfortable. From what I hear, his fortress is as nice as Yomi's."  
  
"Waste of wealth," Hiei sniffed. "He's too soft."  
  
"You know him?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Of course. I fought in the last tournament." Green eyes widened at him, and Hiei scowled, dropping his gaze again. "They rigged the drawing. Twice in a row? Ridiculous."  
  
"Oh no..." Hiding his smile behind his hand, Kurama gazed at the dark tone. "Mukuro again?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Next time she should have one of you fight so you don't cancel each other out." The demon didn't respond, but Kurama let out a silent laugh. He could just imagine how Hiei would feel having been elminated once again by his own teammate.  
  
"Well," Koenma commented, smiling brightly at the two. "Whenever you're ready, Botan will show you to the portal. The emissaries should be there. They're camping out, waiting for your arrival."  
  
"Let's not keep them waiting, then," Kurama said. Hiei pushed away from the wall, and he smiled as the demon passed him. Maybe this would be a nice vacation. He was disappointed that Yusuke wouldn't be going, but spending a week with Hiei...that could be enjoyable. So long as he kept the demon from secluding himself in a corner somewhere. Besides which, Kurama hadn't been to the Makai in years. He hadn't even shifted to Youko since his last time there. It would be nice to loosen up and let his demon side roam for a change. After years in an office, a week or so in the Makai was starting to sound great. And if the accomodations really were nice, then it could easily be as nice as the dark tournament was - aside from the nearly dying part.  
  
* * *  
  
TBC 


	2. Mukuro in heat?

Category: Saiyuki/YYH Crossover, TWT, Yaoi, partial AU  
  
Warnings: shonen ai, slight humor, will have lemon content  
  
Pairings: Gojyo+Hiei, Bui+Hiei, Kurama+Hiei, will be KuramaxHiei, HakkaixGojyo  
  
Author: Arigatomina  
  
Website/Complete Archive: http://www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
  
Middlemen  
  
Part 2: Mukuro in Heat?  
  
Since the people they were meeting had already been camping for days, another hour or so wouldn't hurt. At least, that's the reasoning Kurama used to stall Botan. He'd missed breakfast with the girl's early wake up call, and that was as good an excuse as any. With a happy wave, the girl left them to a quick bit of coffee and rolls before heading out. Hiei didn't seem to mind the detour too much, drinking as if no time had passed. It was enough to send another wave of nostalgia over Kurama, just seeing the demon sitting easily in the chair across the little table from him.  
  
"How have you been?" Kurama asked, giving a speculative look at his old friend. "You look good."  
  
"You expected less?"  
  
"I don't know," Kurama said, his eyes turning to the ceiling casually. "I thought maybe you'd have grown a bit." A sharp glare hit him and he smiled at the demon's expression. "Really, though, how are things?"  
  
"Aside from the tournament, the same as always," Hiei sniffed. "Not much changes in the Makai these days."  
  
"How did the tournament go? Did the others show up?"  
  
"If you mean those 'friends' of yours, no, they did not. It was a wash. Yomi and Shura took each other out in the third round, the same as Mukuro and I. The drawing was rigged."  
  
"Are you serious about that?" Kurama frowned, "or are you just angry over the results?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Then Touga isn't any stronger than the last ruler?"  
  
"He's strong," Hiei admitted, still scowling. "But no stronger than Shura."  
  
"Shura. He really took out Yomi? I knew he was very powerful for his age, but I didn't think he'd get that strong in only a few years."  
  
"I guarantee Yomi regrets training him so well, now that he's lost his second chance to rule the Makai. It was as simple as his fight with Yusuke, they both slept through the final rounds." Red eyes glinted when Kurama smiled at him. "Mukuro visited him afterward."  
  
"Really?" Kurama raised an eyebrow, leaning closer to the small table. "After her own battle? She wouldn't have much room to gloat if she lost the same way."  
  
"Tell her that. They decided on a private match, but Touga ruled against it. That's why they aren't allowed at this meet. Touga doesn't want the two near each other - seems to think they'd destroy half the Makai if they started in on each other."  
  
"Heh, I'd believe that. I take it Mukuro is as strong as ever? And you?"  
  
"She's stronger." A nasty glare took over Hiei's face and he folded his arms. "I might have beaten her if I'd had more time to train before the tournament. Idiot female." A soft laugh caught his ear and he glowered at Kurama, the kitsune's hand cover his smile. "You would laugh. You weren't the one in a tank for six months."  
  
"Tank? Were you injured that badly in the tournament?" The demon smirked at him, making Kurama blink in surprise. "What?"  
  
"She may be one of the most powerful demons in the Makai," Hiei said slowly, a dark smile curving his lips, "but she's still a female."  
  
Something about the demon's expression made a knot curl in his stomach, and Kurama leaned away. He didn't really want to know. "What do you mean?" The words passed his lips and he wanted to smack himself. Hadn't he just thought that he didn't want to know? Hiei's relation with Mukuro was something he definitely did not need to hear about.  
  
"She went into heat at the beginning of spring," Hiei said. "And it lasted for weeks."  
  
The dark-haired demon had a very sly grin on his face, as if he were sharing some joke that Kurama didn't get. Just the thought of the powerful female in that sort of position made him very uncomfortable. Hearing it from Hiei was much worse. He didn't want to think about the two of them like that. Sure, he'd suspected as much, but he didn't need such a bold confirmation. "Oh."  
  
"If it had happened during the tournament she would have won," Hiei continued, humor glinting in his eyes. "She took out half her squad, nearly ran out of healing tanks. Idiot woman. She should have gotten herself fixed years ago."  
  
"F-fixed?" Kurama's eyes widened, and he felt his lips twitching despite himself. "Why would she want to do that...?"  
  
"Hn. There's nothing worse than a frustrated female. The guards were quitting left and right to get away from her, but she kept dragging them back - what was left of them."  
  
Kurama sweatdropped, staring at Hiei's evil expression. "She attacked them?"  
  
"She called it training," Hiei smirked, shaking his head. "She'll never live the lack of control down. Most of the Makai knows about it now."  
  
"And you...?"  
  
Hiei blinked, taking in Kurama's odd expression. The redhead looked uncomfortable and tentative, definitely not enjoying the story as much as he did. "I don't care about her men. I didn't interfere with that. The only reason I got involved was because she ran out of people to fight with. I think she kept a tank free just for me."  
  
KUrama's hand covered his mouth, stiffling the sharp laught that trid to break free. Hiei's face was screwed up into a very disgruntled expression. "Ah." The demon shook his head, and Kurama gave in. "But why was she fighting? If she was in heat..."  
  
"Oh." Hiei's eyes widened, blinking at the kistune. "You don't know? She has the hormones, and the demon nature, but that's it. I told her to get it fixed, there are enough surgeons that she could have been fixed, mated and settled the entire issue. But the idiot wouldn't listen. It's her own fault none of her men trust her now."  
  
"Wait," Kurama said, staring at Hiei in rising disbelief. "You mean to say she went into heat and didn't - she couldn't mate?"  
  
"Obviuosly not," Hiei sniffed, rolling his eyes at the dumb fox. "If she had, then she wouldn't have nearly killed everyone working for her. It's too bad Yomi wasn't around then, she could have taken it out on him." The redhead laughed suddenly, and Hiei frowned, leaning back in his chair. Was he just now catching on? "You're a slow one," Hiei said, raising an eyebrow when Kurama flashed him a brilliant smile.  
  
"When you said she took out her men, I thought you meant she...wore them out."   
  
It was Hiei's turn to stare, and he raised an eyebrow. "Wore them out? With sex?" Kurama's smile widened just enough to become annoying. "Perverted youko."  
  
"Well," Kurama shrugged, "what did you expect me to think? She's a very powerful demon. I don't know what species she is, but I can imagine she'd be very strong if she were in heat. And the way you were talking about what she did to her men..."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"It sounds like you've had a time of it," Kurama said quickly, changing the subject. "Were you healing right up until the tournament?" The demon gave a disgusted nod, and he couldn't help but smile. "I see. Anything else interesting happen since the last tournament?"  
  
"Not really," Hiei shrugged. "A few petty territory disputes. But that's one of the things Touga plans to settle."  
  
"So who is coming to this meeting? Anyone I might know?"  
  
"Those friends of yours? They might be there," Hiei sniffed. "The only ones forbidden from attending are Mukuro and Yomi - and Shura. Actually, the only ones from either of them allowed to attend are us."  
  
"That makes sense," Kurama nodded, "no point having the discussions interrupted by some sort of conflict."  
  
"The entire thing is stupid. There's no need to discuss the laws, Touga can make them without agreement. I don't know why he's bothering with this. Bui says it will keep petty disputes down, but-"  
  
"Bui?"  
  
Hiei blinked, frowning at the suddenly attentative redhead. "Team Toguro. You don't remember him?"  
  
"He's still around?"  
  
"He's Touga's second," Hiei nodded. "Not much stronger than he was in the ningen tournament, he didn't fight in this one. Good thing he didn't. If he had he would have been matched against Touga - the drawing was rigged."  
  
"You keep saying that." Kurama smiled as Hiei wrinkled his nose in distaste. "But Bui...he disappeared after the dark tournament. I can't believe he's now second to the ruler of the Makai. It's so strange the way things happen."  
  
"He wouldn't be if Mukuro hadn't turned him away." Bright green eyes snapped to him, and Hiei sniffed. "I told her he was stronger than any of her regulars, but the idiot woman wouldn't listen. She's lucky he joined Touga and not Yomi."  
  
"He went to Mukuro?" Kurama remembered Bui from that final fight against Team Toguro, but the demon had seemed relieved to be finished. He was the only one from the team to survive, and probably the only one worth sparing. He was also one of the only people Hiei had ever spared in a fight. And that man had gone to Mukuro, where Hiei just happened to be commander?  
  
"A few days after the last tournament," Hiei nodded. "We'd just gotten back to Mukuro's territory when he caught up to us. I told her he had potential. As powerful as he was in the human tournament, he'd do well in her force."  
  
"But she turned him away."  
  
"Idiot woman. She says she had her reasons. I warned her of the mistake she was making. It's luck that he did join Touga and not Yomi."  
  
"Is Yomi still holding an army, then?"  
  
"He's keeping quiet mostly," Hiei shrugged. "But it's common knowledge that he has an open invitation for any strong demons who care to join him."  
  
"And Touga?"  
  
"Hn. No one seems to know much about him. He showed up at the tournament and took it the same as the last. He's a wind demon, at least partly. I think he's mixed with something, but no one knows what."  
  
"Okay!" Botan grinned when the two turned to her. "You ready now? Koenma-sama says to get you two out of here before the emissaries come looking for you." Kurama raised an eyebrow at her and she let out a quick laugh. "Don't worry. That's just what he said. They seem very nice, I'm sure they don't mind the wait. If you're ready...?"  
  
Hiei stood and moved past the girl, Kurama following. "Thank you for the refreshments," he said, nodding politely. The blue-haired ferry girl waved the comment away, her smile widening.  
  
"Gave you a chance to catch up on things, ne?" She shared a smile with Kuramaa. "I think you'll have fun, you know. And Yusuke really wanted to go - he might show up eventually if he can talk Keiko into letting him."  
  
"It's all right," Kurama smiled. "If he does, that will be nice, but I don't mind going without him. It'll be nice to see the Makai again."  
  
"And maybe you can talk Hiei into visiting the Ningenkai," Botan whispered, leaning close to him with her eyes trained on the dark demon ahead of them. "Talk him into seeing Yukina. That would be a good thing." Red eyes snapped back on her and she flitted back, weak laughter muffled by her sleeve. "Heh..." Kurama just smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
TBC 


	3. Enter the Water Sprite

Category: Saiyuki/YYH Crossover, TWT, Yaoi, partial AU  
  
Warnings: shonen ai, slight humor, will have lemon content  
  
Pairings: Gojyo+Hiei, Bui+Hiei, Kurama+Hiei, will be KuramaxHiei, HakkaixGojyo  
  
Author: Arigatomina  
  
Website/Complete Archive: http://www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
  
Middlemen  
  
Part 3: Enter the Water Sprite  
  
The moment they set foot on Makai soil, Botan's happy expression changed. With wide, bright eyes, the girl hovered at the edge of the portal. "They should be right over there," she pointed. "I'd introduce you, but I really have to go now. Hiei knows them. Good luck!"  
  
Kurama barely had time to open his mouth before the girl disappeared, taking the exit with her. "What...?"  
  
"Can't blame her," Hiei muttered.  
  
"Is-" A low chuckle interrupted him, and Kurama turned sharply, his eyes narrowed by habit. This was the Makai after all. The demon who stepped out from behind a tree to their left was smiling, but there was definitely mischief in his glinting, wine-red eyes.  
  
"The lady rushed off too quickly for me. That's always the way." Giving a dramatic shrug, the tall man turned his gaze to the two of them. His hair was mostly pulled back in a low tail, but long strands fell over his face, the same shade as his dark red eyes. He brushed a hand through it as his gaze dropped to Hiei. "But I'm satisfied. Hotaru no kuroi...I missed you more than the lady."  
  
"Ho-hotaru...?!" Kurama's mouth dropped open, very wide green eyes snapping to Hiei. The little demon's left eyebrow was twitching something awful. But the man who'd just called him a black firefly was still standing, completely unburnt by the expected retaliation. "Hiei...?"  
  
"And you must be the youko," the man smiled, his eyes moving over Kurama in a very slow sweep. "You do look the part."  
  
Hiei snorted when the kitsune looked highly insulted. "Kurama, meet the kappa."  
  
"A kappa?" Kurama raised an eyebrow at the water sprite, who was giving him a very suggestive stare. "That explains it."  
  
"Only half," the tall man smiled, "on my mother's side."  
  
"Are you going to introduce yourself, or stand there flirting all day?" The three turned as another man moved toward them, his hair short and dark brown. He wore a round glass over his right eye, but the other was green and friendly. With a passing nod to Hiei, he moved directly to Kurama. "I am Hakkai. I see you've already met Gojyo."  
  
"Ah," Kurama drawled, shooting a dark look at the grinning redhaired man. "Kurama."  
  
"Koenma-san warned that the third would not be coming, so it looks like the four of us will be making the trip to Touga-sama's fortress. If you are rested, we could begin immediately and talk on the way."  
  
The darkhaired man had a soft, polite manner that put Kurama at ease, and he found himelf returning Hakkai's gentle smile. "Yes, we're fine to travel. Is it far from here?"  
  
"A day's walk," Hakkai said. He waved a hand in the direction of the still rising sun that was just visible through the canopy. "If all goes well, we can be there by tomorrow afternoon. The talks are scheduled to begin the day after tomorrow, so we have plenty of time."  
  
Hiei sniffed, scowling as Gojyo sidled over to him. "I could be there in less than an hour," he muttered.  
  
"Now, now," Gojyo said, smiling down at him. "We can't have you flitting off, you're far too important. Wouldn't want anyone to snatch you up on the way."  
  
A dark sleeve just brushed his hand, and Kurama blinked when he found Hiei a foot closer to him than he'd been a moment ago. The demon's eyebrow was twitching again, and he was surprised at the amount of control Hiei was exhibiting. He'd have expected the impudent redhead to have been dead by now.  
  
"I'm sure you don't need the protection," Hakkai smiled, seemingly oblivious to Gojyo's flirting. "But we are acting as a sort of honor guard. Bui was supposed to join us to oppose the third, but as he didn't come, it's just us. He was rather disappointed. I hear you also met him in the Ningenkai a few years ago?"  
  
Kurama nodded, once again finding himself calmed by the man. He had an amazing aura around him, it almost reminded him of Yukina in a way - completely oblivious to his partner's bad behavior. Cloth brushed his right hand again, and he gaped. Hiei's head was down, his hands curled into obviously angry fists. A muscled arm was curved over the demon's shoulders, almost pulling him up against Gojyo's side. After a second of shock at the fact that Hiei wasn't fighting, Kurama turned his eyes to the taller demon.  
  
"Loosen up," Gojyo teased, giving Hiei a gentle shake. "What's the matter? You two aren't seeing each other or anything, right? No need to be so shy."  
  
Hiei growled, but didn't look up. "Kissama..."  
  
With a quick laugh, Gojyo eased up, leaving a light hand on Hiei's right shoulder. He turned sparkling eyes to the youko and smiled when he found the redhead glaring at him. "What? You two aren't lovers, are you? I'm not the type to go traipsing over someone else's territory, if you catch my drift. Just say the word and he's all yours."  
  
With a snort, Hiei shrugged the hand off his shoulder, finally looking up at him. "Idiot."  
  
The black clad demon moved away from them, walking slowly in the direction Hakkai had pointed earlier, and Gojyo sniffed, pouting. "Eh...didn't mean to make him mad..."  
  
"Don't be so pushy," Hakkai admonished, his knowing smile proof that he was used to the man. "You know he isn't interested."  
  
"Sure he is," Gojyo smirked, "who wouldn't be? Aside from you, of course." He ran a quick hand over Hakkai's head, mussing his hair. Then he turned to Kurama. "And maybe you," he said, raising an eyebrow when he found the kitsune still glaring at him. "You *aren't* lovers...are you?"  
  
"No," Kurama said sharply. "But that doesn't give you rights to treat him that way. I'm surprised he didn't kill you."  
  
"Who'd want to kill me?" Gojyo asked, blinking suddenly wide eyes at him. "It's not like I tried to jump him or something."  
  
The man honestly looked surprised, and Kurama frowned at him. He'd already made up his mind to hate the demon, but he really did seem taken back by the idea that Hiei might kill him for his actions. That made no sense, Hiei was very open about getting rid of those who annoyed him. The only exception was Kuwabara, but he liked him despite his insults. Hakkai moved in front of them, and Kurama blinked, taking in the man's soft smile.  
  
"We should go now. I don't think Hiei will wait for us much longer."  
  
Kurama blinked again, surprised to see Hiei standing a few yards from them. The demon was leaning against a tree, looking in the other direction. With a nod to Hakkai, Kurama pointedly ignored Gojyo and moved to join his friend. Hiei stepped beside him when they passed, and he sent a quick look down at him. He still looked angry, but not as much as he'd have expected. But now that he thought about it, he'd never actually seen someone flirt with Hiei, certainly not so openly. He and Yusuke were the only ones who'd ever dared to so much as tease the dangerous youkai. Did he not know how to handle it? Or did he really not mind? Gojyo moved to walk on the other side of Hiei, and Kurama's eyebrow twitched when the man dropped a casual hand on the small demon's shoulder. Hiei didn't so much as falter in his tracks. That decided it. Kurama definitely did not like the kappa.  
  
* * *  
  
TBC 


	4. Out With the Fox

Category: Anime, Yaoi, Saiyuki / YYH crossover, TWT  
  
Warnings: shonen ai, possible humor, bad language  
  
Pairings: Gojyo-Hiei, will be KuramaxHiei, HakkaixGojyo  
  
Author: Arigatomina  
  
Email: arigatoumina(a)hotmail.com  
  
Website / Complete Archive: www.geocities.com / arigatomina  
  
Middlemen  
  
Part 4: Out With the Fox  
  
They traveled at a surprisingly sedate pace, surprising because Hiei traveled on foot with them rather than bounding ahead or wandering off the way he was wont to do. Kurama was glad since he took that as a sign that Hiei wasn't going to just abandon him with the strangers who obviously knew him rather well. Too well, in Gojyo's case. The longer they walked in silence, the more that hand bothered him. It was as if the tall kappa were staking a claim, and that just went against everything Kurama believed about Hiei. Why hadn't he thrown him off yet? Why did he accept that contact as if it were a normal occurrence? And why did the thought of it being a normal occurrence make Kurama want to growl at the man? Where was the antisocial 'touch me and die' demon he knew so well? There was no way Hiei could actually be interested in him.  
  
"There's a village not far from here," Hakkai commented, his soft voice serving as a nice distraction for Kurama. The redhead turned to look at him with relief. "We could stop for food there, or pick some up and camp out for the night. The inn isn't the best, but it's reasonable."  
  
"Outside," Hiei said sharply. "I'm not staying in some cramped room with the three of you."  
  
"Yes," Kurama agreed. "I'd rather stay in a more open area as well."  
  
"Don't be so hasty." Gojyo smiled, his eyes glinting at Kurama. "I'm sure they'd have at least three rooms available."  
  
Kurama's eyebrow twitched, but he returned the man's smile with a benign one of his own. "Really. Then you and Hakkai would room together?"  
  
"Eh..." With a weak grin, Gojyo glanced over at his friend, knowing full well that it wouldn't be much fun. A night with Hakkai watching him? The polite man would be blowing the whistle on any fun he tried to have, literally. He had a whistle he kept just for that purpose. "On second thought, outside would be nice. And if anyone gets too cold, we can just share body heat."  
  
Hiei snorted, his lips curved in a wry smirk. "Try it, if you want permanent burn scars."  
  
Wilting a bit, Gojyo pouted at the little demon. "You wouldn't do that, would you? I'm a water sprite. I can't help it if I get cold. And you're so hot, I'm sure you have more than enough heat to go around."  
  
All right, Kurama thought irritably, so the flirt was funny. He was still hitting on Hiei, and teasing him as well. Since when did Hiei react to teasing like that from someone he barely knew? He and Yusuke were the only ones who could get away with that, damn it. "We'll camp outside," Kurama said firmly. "And if it's cool, we'll start a fire. End of discussion."  
  
"Well aren't you a bossy one." Gojyo frowned over at Kurama, tilting his head to the side. "Who's the escort here?" A soft sound made him glance down, and he sniffed at the amused look on Hiei's face. "Is he always like that?"  
  
"Keep pushing and you'll find out," Hiei smirked. He glanced over at Kurama, shaking his head at the kitsune. "There's no point getting riled, not over him. He's no different from Kuwabara."  
  
Kurama's shoulders jerked, his hand moving over his face to hide his smile. "Really."  
  
"Oi," Gojyo frowned. "What's that mean? Who's this Kuwabara?" The two demons ignored him, both sharing identical smirks. He glared for a minute, then his face shifted into a conning smile. "Hotaru, you wouldn't insult me without letting me in on it, would you? That's hardly sporting, you know."  
  
"I called you a baka," Hiei sniffed. "A big one."  
  
A droll expression swept over Gojyo's face, and Kurama smirked. That was more like it. But that nickname... "Why do you let him call you that? Hotaru." Kurama raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Hiei.  
  
"Because it's better than koi," Hiei spat, distaste pulling his lips down.  
  
Gojyo brightened at that, shooting a smug look at Kurama. "I'm incorrigible. Besides that, Hiei is a very sensual name." His eyes widened with a helpless and innocent expression that Kurama didn't buy for a second. "Why, if I called him that, I'd never be able to control myself."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Hiei sniffed up at Kurama. "Ignore it and it'll get bored eventually."  
  
"It?! You wound me...!"  
  
Hakkai let out a low sigh, shaking his head sadly. "Gojyo fancies himself a ladies' man, but lately he's been playing rival to Bui. That puts Hiei in the middle." He gave Kurama a weak smile, not really noticing the how pinched the kitsune's face was. "He isn't serious."  
  
"Of course I am," Gojyo frowned. He tugged Hiei closer to his side, oblivious to the resigned expression on the little demon's face. "I'd never play with my dear Hotaru's feelings. My interest is entirely legitimate. He's quite the gorgeous demon, you know. He deserves the best."  
  
"And that's you," Hakkai smirked.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Kurama closed his eyes for a moment before shooting a sharp look down at Hiei. "Bui? Are you being courted by Bui?"  
  
"Courted?" Hiei's eyes widened for a moment, his expression blank and visibly confused. He blinked slowly before finally frowning at the redhead. "If you mean is he acting like this baka, no. He barely speaks to me. He has better things to do than act the fool. I told you, he's second to Touga now."  
  
"And I'm third," Gojyo said, smiling down at Hiei. "That doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves when we're not working. Bui just doesn't know how to woo a spitfire demon like you."  
  
"Enough," Hiei muttered, shrugging the man's arm off his shoulders. "Stop mocking me."  
  
"I wasn't!"  
  
Not paying him any attention, Hiei resumed his pace next to Kurama. He tossed the attentive fox a glare. "He's been hanging on me since Touga decided to get you and Yusuke. It's nothing. He just knows I can't attack him without it reflecting on Mukuro. He's worse than you and Yusuke combined, but mostly harmless."  
  
"And that's why you put up with him?" Kurama asked, his tone as careless as he could make it. He didn't think he'd fooled Hiei, though. The demon was used to reading his eyes.  
  
"It makes no difference," Hiei shrugged. "Threats are pointless if I can't deliver them."  
  
"Well I can," Kurama said sharply. "I don't care if it reflects on Yomi or not."  
  
Hiei shook his head. "It's not worth the effort."  
  
"It's not nice to talk about people as if they can't hear you," Gojyo grumbled. His arms were folded over his chest, and he shot a glare at Hakkai, not appreciating the smirk on his friend's face.  
  
Smiling at Kurama, Hakkai tilted his head. "If you have any problems with Gojyo, just let me know. I'd be more than happy to reign him in for you. No need to involve your leaders. He is mostly my responsibility, anyway."  
  
"Are you his keeper, then?" Kurama asked. His face twisted in sympathy at the very thought.  
  
"Only when I have to be," Hakkai said, still wearing his enigmatic smile. "Gojyo really doesn't mean any harm, he just has little to no restraint when it comes to his...baser instincts."  
  
"Come on," Gojyo groaned, frowning over at Hakkai. "Don't you start, too. Between you and that jealous fox, I'll never get anywhere with him."  
  
Jealous? Kurama nearly stumbled, his eyes wide. More like protective, and more than a little annoyed. After all, he had no reason to be jealous. It wasn't as if he and Hiei were anything more than friends. And besides, Hiei wasn't interested in the kappa, anyway. He just didn't want to see his friend bothered by some sex starved demon out for a quick lay. The thought brought a wry smirk to his face and he shook his head, wiping it away. Yes, he might fit that description himself at times, but he'd still never act so obnoxious about it. Unlike the kappa, he had self control.  
  
"I'm not interested in being a conquest," Hiei sniffed, rolling his eyes again. "Find a whore somewhere and get over it."  
  
"So sharp," Gojyo winced, leaning a bit further away from Hiei. "Who said I was looking for another conquest? Water sprites get lonely, too." His voice softened, dropping to a smooth murmur as he 'tiptoed' his fingers back onto Hiei's shoulder. "Don't you ever long for someone warm to cuddle with at night? Even a strong self-reliant demon like you must get lonely..."  
  
Kurama spotted that hand from slitted eyes and two things happened in quick succession. The kappa's fingers brushed the back of Hiei's neck, sending a shiver over the little demon. And Kurama growled, reacting without a second thought. Within seconds he had a very tight grip on the water sprite's wrist, and death in his eyes. "Stop that," he hissed. "Just stop it."  
  
Scrubbing his hand over that tingly spot on his neck, Hiei stared up at the two demons with wide eyes. When had Kurama gotten his shift down to a matter of seconds? He'd never seen him turn youko so fast. "Kurama."  
  
Still glaring, Kurama shoved Gojyo away, baring his teeth. "Just leave him alone."  
  
All playfulness vanished from Gojyo's face and he returned the glare with one of his own. "That's not up to you," he said sharply. "If he wants me to stop, all he has to do is say so. He hasn't. If you don't like that, too bad. It's not your decision to make."  
  
Hakkai slid between the two, disarming the stand-off as easily as if they weren't dangerous demons. "Both of you settle down. He isn't a piece of meat to fight over." Kurama flinched, turning sharply, and Hakkai followed his gaze. "Hiei?"  
  
"Don't look at me," Hiei growled, his shoulders hunched in irritated embarrassment. "I didn't do anything."  
  
"Gojyo," Hakkai said softly, his voice seemingly pleasant, but his eyes very sharp. "Why don't you go with me to get some food from the village." His friend frowned, shooting a glare at Kurama again. "Now." Red eyes flicked back to him, and he smiled as he placed a hand on the demon's shoulder and turned him. He flashed a smile back at Kurama as he prodded his friend off the path. "You should find a nice clearing not far from here. We'll be back shortly."  
  
The two old friends watched as they disappeared, neither speaking or looking at each other. After a few minutes of silence, Kurama folded his arms over his chest and glared off to the side. "Have you really never told him to stop?" he asked, his voice cold.  
  
"What does it matter?" Hiei sniffed, not looking at him either. "The innuendos are worse if I complain. And it's not like he's serious."  
  
"No?" Kurama stiffened, turning his head to stare at Hiei's back. "You really don't think he's serious?"  
  
"Of course not." A minute passed, then Hiei shot a look over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow. "At least not about me. You on the other hand, I'm not so sure."  
  
Kurama's eyes widened, confusion written over his face. "What do you mean?"  
  
Hiei snorted, a slow smirk twisting his lips. "He's been trying to bait you since he met you. I didn't think he'd manage to get a rise out of you, though. Short temper you have there. Did you really think I needed the protection, or were you accepting the challenge?"  
  
"You..." Kurama closed his mouth slowly, scowling at Hiei in rising confusion. Was he serious? Surely Hiei could tell the kappa wasn't taunting him because he wanted him. He was showing off how much he could get away with, ignoring Kurama's warning from earlier. He'd told him not to treat Hiei that way. But Hiei...could he really think it was just a game? "Has he done this to you before? Before I got here, I mean?"  
  
Hiei shrugged, moving off the path and toward the clearing Hakkai had mentioned. He heard the fox catch up and sent him another look over his shoulder. "He flirts with anything that moves. As far as I know, he's already slept with every female in Touga's fortress, and a number of the males. But he didn't start taunting me until Touga requested that you and Yusuke come here. He probably wants to add three more to his count."  
  
"He really is a kappa," Kurama grimaced. "Even youkos are more selective than that."  
  
"Hn. But he's not a rapist," Hiei taunted. "Youkos take, kappas woo. That's why Touga keeps him around. He finds it amusing."  
  
"Youkos might be more forceful with their lovers, but we certainly aren't rapists," Kurama growled. "That's insulting."  
  
"Words," Hiei shrugged. "The point is, without permission he's harmless. It isn't a conquest if he doesn't get a willing partner. So if you're not interested, just ignore him."  
  
"Like you were ignoring him?" Kurama scowled at his friend, still miffed by that insult. "Maybe it's easier for an asexual half-koorime than it is for a rapist youko."  
  
Hiei stopped, letting out a loud sigh without glancing back. "I never said you were a rapist, kitsune. It's a word used for sexual predators, which youkos are. And for your information I have never been asexual. Even female koorime aren't just asexual. How do you think I was born?" He tossed his head, pushing further into the woods with a low grumble. "Stupid fox...since when are you so quick to get all huffy...?"  
  
It was a good question, and one Kurama didn't have a ready answer for. Shaking his head at himself as much as the situation, Kurama hurried to catch up. "I haven't shifted in years," he admitted, his voice soft. "I guess my temper is quick to flare now. I'll shift back."  
  
"No," Hiei sighed, "better to stay that way. You can't attack the first person to annoy you when we get to the fortress. Just get used to being yourself again." He tossed a look at Kurama and shook his head with a wry smile. "You should have known better than to go so long without shifting. Your demon nature must be peaked from disuse."  
  
"I do feel ready to tear someone apart," Kurama said. He gave Hiei an abashed smile, running a light hand through his silky silver hair. "It's as bad as I felt when I fought Karasu that first time. I want to battle."  
  
"Just don't pick your fight with Touga's men. I'd never hear the end of it from Mukuro. And don't pick one with me, either." He frowned up at Kurama, tilting his head a bit. "If you can't handle banter, just say so. You never had a problem with it before."  
  
"True," Kurama winced. "I'm sorry. I know better than to take your insults seriously." He watched Hiei for a moment before giving a smirk at the demon. "And for the record, I never thought you were asexual. I just didn't like you calling me a rapist. It hurt my pride...and my feelings."  
  
"Ch', didn't know you were so thin skinned." Hiei rolled his eyes with a smirk of his own. "How would you refer to youkos?"  
  
"Hm..." Kurama tilted his head, thinking about it for a moment. Then he flashed a smug smile down at his friend. "Masterful lovers." A sharp laugh answered that and he smirked, feeling the last bit of tension lift. He wondered if it would stay that way once the other two got back, but for now, it felt like old times. The only difference? Hiei's eyes seemed to spark now when he laughed.   
  
- - -  
  
TBC 


	5. Playing CatchUp

Category: Anime, Yaoi, Saiyuki / YYH crossover, TWT  
  
Warnings: shonen ai, squabbling, possible bad language  
  
Pairings: Gojyo-Hiei, will be KuramaxHiei, HakkaixGojyo  
  
Author: Arigatomina  
  
Email: arigatoumina(a)hotmail.com  
  
Website / Complete Archive: www.geocities.com / arigatomina  
  
Middlemen  
  
Part 5: Playing Catch-up  
  
It wasn't a far trip to the village, but Hakkai kept the pace slow on the way back. He wasn't really annoyed at his friend's behavior, but he did feel the need to talk to him about it. While he hadn't heard much about the youko, he could tell Kurama had a short temper. The only question was whether that temper was aimed toward flirts in general, since youkos were known to do their own flirting, or Hiei in particular. From what little Hiei had told him before they set out, the two friends had a lot of history, most of that concerning their involvement with the Reikai. His real information had come from Bui, who'd warned both he and Gojyo not to take the kitsune's human form to be any reflection of his real nature. Good advice since they'd already seen the demon wasn't nearly as 'passive' as his redhaired form led one to believe.  
  
"You might as well just say it," Gojyo commented, shooting a sly smile at his quiet friend. "I know you're not creeping along for the fun of it."  
  
"I don't want to see you get into trouble," Hakkai frowned. "Why are you pushing this so much? It's one thing to taunt Bui when he's watching, but he's never going to know whether or not you flirted while we were gone. And provoking Kurama like that is just going to cause problems when we get back."  
  
"Well, it's not just about Bui, you know. I like a challenge." Shrugging lightly, Gojyo smiled. "And Hiei's so...gah. I don't know how to put it, challenging. It's like he doesn't know his own appeal, and that just makes me want to show it to him. He almost reminds me of you when we met." Hakkai blinked at him, and he gave a teasing wink. "Except I didn't plan to sleep with you, just torment you till you cracked."  
  
"I knew you were all talk from the moment I saw you," Hakkai smirked, shaking his head as an arm fell around his shoulders. "It's all about the fun of the chase with you. No sense of responsibility at all."  
  
"Ah, don't be mean about it," Gojyo sighed. "I have a long life ahead of me, what fun would it be to settle down without enjoying myself first?"  
  
"Like you'd ever settle down."  
  
"I might." Gojyo flicked his gaze around before leaning closer to Hakkai, his voice a conspiratorial whisper. "You know, if I'm right about Hiei, I wouldn't mind keeping him around for a while."  
  
"You'd get bored within a week," Hakkai said, rolling his eyes. "When have you ever kept anyone around for more than two days?"  
  
Gojyo pouted, pulling back with a wounded look. "I kept you, didn't I?"  
  
"Only because I didn't fall for your teasing," Hakkai reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, well, there's a first time for everything. In the meantime, I'm having a ball with that fox. He's even worse than Bui. It's one thing to be shy about liking him, but the fox is oblivious. They're both pathetic. They act like he's not a hot blooded demon."  
  
Hakkai sighed. "Not everyone jumps a person just because he's attracted. There are consequences and responsibilities to think about first. And Hiei himself. He barely even notices Bui's interest in him, what makes you think he'd want you?"  
  
"Because I am interested in him," Gojyo smirked, "and unlike that prude, I'm not afraid to let it show. He might think I'm just playing now, but once he catches on..."  
  
"If I didn't know it would only encourage you, I'd tell you that you don't stand a chance." Hakkai shook his head, resignation making his shoulders slump beneath Gojyo's heavy arm. "He might put up with you, but that doesn't mean he's the least bit attracted to you."  
  
"All in good time, my pretty friend, all in good time. If demons were attracted just from having me touch their shoulders, you'd be all over me by now." Bright hazel eyes flicked to him, and Gojyo grinned, ruffling a hand over Hakkai's dark brown hair. "You sure you're not a eunuch?"  
  
Hakkai let out a long sigh. "Gojyo..."  
  
Laughing, Gojyo prodded him to pick up a quicker pace. "Come on. I probably gave that fox ideas. Can't have him all alone with my catch."  
  
"You haven't caught him yet."  
  
"Yet being the key word," Gojyo smirked.  
  
The clearing wasn't very small, but Kurama and Hiei had taken a little corner of it, namely an overhanging tree. Still in his youko form, Kurama was seated beneath it, talking up to the limb above where Hiei had stretched out to wait. They looked over when the other two returned, a twitch of annoyance the only negative reaction Kurama had. Since Hiei had commented on his unusually quick temper, he was determined to hold it in check. If Hiei, as impatient as he'd always been, could resist blowing up at the kappa, surely he could do the same. After all, he was supposed to be the calm one. Despite his decision, he couldn't help but be annoyed at the way Gojyo's gaze immediately sought out Hiei.  
  
"You're not going to stay up there, are you?" Gojyo frowned, moving to stand in front of Kurama, his attention directed to the dark-eyed demon above him. Hiei raised an eyebrow, not shifting from his relaxed spot on the wide limb. He was laying on his stomach, arms folded beneath his head, so he didn't even have to move to see the people beneath him.  
  
"Maybe," Hiei sniffed.  
  
"We brought food," Hakkai smiled, nodding to Kurama. He handed the kitsune some before turning to hold some up for Hiei. A quick swipe and his attempt was foiled by a grinning kappa.  
  
"Oh, no," Gojyo taunted. "If he's hungry, he can come down and eat with the rest of us." He looked up at Hiei, smirking at the demon's scowl as he put on a deep purring tone. "Be sociable, will you? I promise to make it worth your time..."  
  
Kurama's eyebrow twitched, but a low sound above him made his tail bristle. Hiei laughed! He thought it was funny. What was wrong with the world? What had happened in the last few years to make Hiei think this obnoxious water sprite was funny? And even worse than the laugh was the result. It was all he could do not to protest when Hiei hopped down to stand beside him. If he hadn't known better, he'd swear Hiei liked the guy, and that just made no sense at all.  
  
"My time is costly," Hiei smirked, eyeing Gojyo with amusement. "How much do you have?"  
  
Gojyo grinned, a light laugh making Hakkai smile behind him. "Not that much right now, not if you're talking about food. But I'll make up for that with good company."  
  
"And good company is what you're known for," Hakkai teased. He moved over to sit near Kurama, nodding for the other two to relax. "After we eat, we should probably get back on the road. If we're going to camp out, then we can walk till dark before stopping. There isn't much between here and the fortress, so it doesn't matter where we set down at."  
  
Kurama bit into his food silently, his eyes locked on the two demons to his right. Hiei was eating with his usual single-minded focus, completely unconcerned about the arm that was once again around his shoulders. To his credit, Gojyo wasn't exactly flirting, not at the moment. It was more like a friendly presence, that arm. And the more Kurama looked at it, the more a thought built in his mind. It reminded him of Yusuke. Oh, not the flirting. Yusuke had liked to tease Hiei as much as he did, but the boy had never been sexual about it. No, it was just the familiarity of that contact. And it made Kurama wonder if that weren't the explanation. Hiei didn't take the flirting seriously, passing it off as teasing. So maybe he accepted the contact because it reminded him of Yusuke, of their old camaraderie.  
  
That thought was much better to handle, and Kurama held onto it. He'd never really touched Hiei himself, but their human friend had been tactile by habit. Naturally, Hiei had shrugged it off at first, but he'd gotten used to it after a while. And it had been years since then. Maybe he really was lonely. Not, Kurama's mind spat sharply, for the sort of companionship Gojyo was offering. No, Hiei probably missed his friends as much as Kurama had, sitting in his solitary home in the Ningenkai. And unlike him, Hiei couldn't just make a phone call, or walk a few miles to visit them. He'd been entirely cut off with Mukuro as his main companion. No wonder he was letting an overly friendly kappa hang on him. Well, Kurama thought determinedly, if he wants a friend, he has one right here. Hiei didn't need to settle for someone like that.  
  
"Tell me more about this Kouga," Kurama said, his gaze locking on Gojyo. The man seemed surprised by the attention, or surprised that he wasn't glaring at him. Either way, he blinked those wine red eyes and glanced over at Hakkai as if he needed confirmation. What, did he not think Kurama was capable of being civil?  
  
"Well," Gojyo said, frowning at the fox's direct gaze. "He's all right, considering he has the entire Makai under his thumb now. He spent a few years watching the Ningenkai before the tournament, so that's where he got his idea to have the people vote for their leaders. Most of us think he's crazy to bother, but he's gotten support from the current heads. A lot seem to think they'll get..."  
  
"Elected," Hakkai supplied, nodding to Kurama. "Like the human elections. The current leaders believe they'll be elected by their people rather than having their control taken from them in favor of someone else. Re-elected, I think is the word."  
  
"I see," Kurama said. "Then they aren't concerned about the idea because they don't expect to lose their positions."  
  
"But not everyone's that confident," Gojyo sniffed. "Yomi hasn't really been stationary anyway, but there's little chance of him holding his position if the people living on his territory get a chance to throw him down with a simple vote."  
  
"Which will just make a small scale war," Hiei said, rolling his eyes. "The entire idea is stupid. The only reason Mukuro and Yomi have given their support is because if they're both overthrown, they'd have a better chance of taking out Touga together than they would apart."  
  
"Surely Touga knows that," Kurama said, frowning in concern. "I could understand why he'd have elections to settle the smaller territory disputes, but he can't really expect to displace S class demons and get away with it."  
  
Gojyo shrugged, tossing a smirk to Hiei before shaking his head at Kurama. "He's strange that way. He says it'll be more interesting than having Mukuro and Yomi take each other out. The way I see it, if he just kept this election thing to the weak demons, nothing would happen. Mukuro and Yomi would eventually get their grudge match and both of their territories would be up for grabs. That sort of opening would cause all sorts of chaos. But if the two were to focus on him instead of each other, then everyone else would stand back to watch the show."  
  
"Mukuro likes the idea," Hiei said, smirking as well. "She says she'll have her match with Yomi whether they both fight Touga first or not. They're getting bored with losing the tournaments, so this is a nice stir-up for them."  
  
"Because they've never been matched?" Kurama asked. He remembered what Hiei had said in the Reikai and raised an eyebrow at Hakkai. "Was the last tournament rigged?"  
  
"Oh sure," Hakkai said, his smile as pleasant as ever. "Very few demons would make it as clean as Yusuke did when he ran the tournament. The idea was to keep the stronger demons matched up so none of them would rule. No one knows who actually rigged the drawing, but it was obviously rigged."  
  
"I told you," Hiei sniffed, his expression settling into a scowl. "No way would I have been matched with Mukuro again by chance. And Yomi and Shura? Twice in a row? Impossible."  
  
"But Yomi defeated Shura last time," Kurama commented, "and Mukuro went on to fight after her last match with you. Whoever rigged the drawing must have known you and Shura were stronger now."  
  
"I think it was Touga," Gojyo smirked. "He was the only S class not matched with another of his own level. Just don't ask me how me managed to rig it. That's one of his little secrets."  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes and scowled at Gojyo. "Bui knows, so it's not much of a secret."  
  
"Yeah, well, Bui knows a lot of things. Doesn't mean he tells them to anyone." Gojyo's expression smoothed into a flirtatious smile. "I'd tell you, though, if it was me."  
  
Snorting at the man's smile, Hiei shook his head. "That's why Touga hasn't told you."  
  
Hakkai laughed, catching Kurama's attention. "It's true, of course. Gojyo and I might be serving Touga, but he doesn't confide in us much. Mukuro is the same way with her second, so it levels things out." He turned his smile on Hiei, tilting his head a bit. "Does she trust the ones under you, Hiei?"  
  
"There aren't any," Hiei said, shrugging. "Her men don't trust her at the moment, so it's just as well that she not trust them either."  
  
"Oh yeah," Gojyo grinned, "I heard about that. Must be tough for her."  
  
"It's her own fault," Hiei sniffed. "I told her to fix it."  
  
Gojyo gave the demon a light squeeze, grinning even more. "I'm glad she didn't. I couldn't very well go after you if she'd claimed you as her mate."  
  
"Hn. Like I'd let her, even if she were interested." Hiei turned, smirking at Kurama. "If I didn't know better, I'd say she has her sights set on Yomi."  
  
"No!" Kurama jerked back against the tree, his face twisted in distaste. "You aren't serious."  
  
Hiei gave a solemn nod, though his lips still curved in that sly smirk. "And the way the two are set to tear into each other, I'd say it's mutual. No other reason she'd keep waiting to get herself fixed up. She doesn't want to fight with him if there's a chance of anything coming from it. She'd test his strength first."  
  
Kurama shivered as his mind gave him rather lurid images of the two demons in question. "The children they would have..."  
  
"Stronger than Shura," Hiei shrugged. "Come to that, did you know he's sterile?" The fox turned wide golden eyes on him and he nodded. "He's been going wild on the females in Yomi's territory but so far nothing has come from it. Yomi is quite displeased."  
  
"Well," Kurama sniffed, "that's what he gets for creating him in a lab. He should leave that sort of manipulation to the humans."  
  
"You don't seem to like him much," Gojyo commented, frowning over at Kurama. "Why are you still his second?"  
  
"Don't ask me." Kurama shook his head, frowning at his folded arms. He and Yomi definitely had history, and they had parted on good terms - good considering he'd tried to assassinate the demon not too long ago. But with Shura, Yomi had made his own second. Why the man hadn't replaced him with his 'son' was beyond him. "It's Shura's responsibility."  
  
Hakkai gave a sad smile, shaking his head at the youko. "Shura doesn't have any responsibility. He was created to be a stronger duplicate of Yomi, and that's just what he is. The difference is that Shura didn't get the life experience Yomi did. He grew up in a matter of months. Now he's a full grown demon with the mind of an adolescent."  
  
"Scary," Hiei shivered. "An adolescent Yomi wandering the hills."  
  
Kurama couldn't help but laugh at that image. "Yomi was bad enough when he was younger. I can't imagine him as a teenager."  
  
"Well," Hakkai said, stretching and climbing to his feet. "If you stick around after the talks, you'll probably see both Yomi and Shura. If things go the way we expect, the two are bound to be showing up. Even if they do get to keep their territory, I know Yomi will want a 'talk' with Touga."  
  
The others stood, gathering what little remained of the meal. They headed back to the trail, which Hakkai said would take them in a relatively straight path to the fortress. As they settled into a steady pace, Kurama made his first move to displace Gojyo's presence over Hiei. It was strange for him, since he really couldn't remember ever touching Hiei outside of necessity - wrapping his arm after using the kokoryuuha for instance. Very few youkai were tactile with friends or simple comrades. That sort of contact was reserved for lovers and enemies. But he'd been living as a human for years, and humans were naturally tactile.   
  
Not sure what Hiei would say, Kurama eased close enough to him to drop a light hand on the demon's left shoulder as they walked. And it was noticed immediately. Gojyo shot him a sharp look while Hiei blinked up at him in visible surprise. Determined to act natural, Kurama smiled down at his friend.  
  
"It's too bad Yusuke couldn't come with us," Kurama said lightly. "This reminds me of our missions together."  
  
Hiei blinked a bit before looking forward again, his face falling into a light scowl. "It does. But he'd be bored once he found out we won't be doing any fighting."  
  
"Probably," Kurama laughed. "I doubt he's settled down that much in the last few years. Though Keiko has certainly done her best to get him adapted being a respectable young man." Gojyo was still glaring at him from the other side of Hiei, and Kurama ignored it. "He's married now, did you know?"  
  
"I figured," Hiei said. "That's why he went back, so he could live his life as a normal ningen. Any children yet?"  
  
Kurama smirked, shaking his head. "No, not yet. He was worried that they'd have too much demon inheritance from him, since his demon blood awakened. I think they're going to wait to see if he ages normally first. He's been suppressing his demon side, so they're hoping that will keep it from transferring to the child."  
  
"It skips generations, so that shouldn't matter. Whatever the child might inherit would sit dormant his entire life."   
  
Gojyo's hand fell onto his right shoulder and Hiei's eyebrow twitched as he found himself between two tight grips. He'd wondered why Kurama had touched him, but now he had an idea. A glance up at the fox found Kurama glaring over his head, and he didn't need to look to know Gojyo was returning that. His shoulders hunched, shrugging off both hands. A second later and he was ahead of them, scowling back over his shoulder. "If you want to play with each other, leave me out of it."  
  
"Now look what you did," Gojyo frowned, looking at Kurama. "Just can't keep your hands to yourself, can you."  
  
"Me?!" Kurama bristled, glaring at the offending kappa. "I was just talking to my friend."  
  
"And I was just keeping my friend company."  
  
"Since when is he a friend of yours?"  
  
"Obviously since I met him and made friends with him. I didn't know youkos were so dumb."  
  
"What would a kappa know about intelligence?"  
  
"Enough to know a jealous fox when I see one."  
  
"Better than a perverted water sprite. And I'm not jealous, I'm just watching out for my friend."  
  
"Your friend's a big boy, he can watch out for himself."  
  
"They get along wonderfully," Hakkai commented, smiling down at Hiei as they preceded the arguing demons. "You'd think they've been bickering for years."  
  
"If you could tell when you aren't wanted, he wouldn't need to."  
  
"And if you knew when to mind your own business, we wouldn't be having this discussion."  
  
"Idiots," Hiei sniffed. "Reminds me of being back with Yusuke and Kuwabara. If they come to blows, we'll have to separate them."  
  
"Don't tell me what is and is not my business. I've known him a lot longer than you've have."  
  
"Like it matters how long you've known him. Real demons have needs, a real youko wouldn't just sit around growling at the competition."  
  
"Yes," Hakkai sighed. "We wouldn't want them to hurt each other."  
  
"What competition? All I see is a horny kappa who doesn't know when to quit."  
  
"And all I see is a pent up youko who just realized his friend is a prime catch, about to be snatched up by someone else right under his nose."  
  
"Then again," Hiei grumbled, "if they kill each other, it'll be a more pleasant trip."  
  
"Pent up?! Keep flapping that mouth of yours and I'll show you pent up."  
  
"Nothing worse than a sex-deprived youko. And I thought I was bad."  
  
"It would certainly be quieter," Hakkai sighed.  
  
- - -  
  
TBC 


End file.
